The YYH Carol
by eradicating
Summary: (Slightly edited now) A Christmas Carol....YYH style....'nuff said......very small bits of kxh shonen-ai


The YYH Carol  
  
By: sabriel Date written: I think it's around Christmas 1998.don't quite remember any more.  
  
Final Edited Version: 8/6/02  
  
Disclaimers: None of the characters used in this fic belongs to me. They belong to Yohishiro Togashi and whoever else that have copyright laws to them. Not even the original story the Christmas Carol belongs to me. I think Charles Dickens wrote the original version.  
  
Author's Notes: A Happy Christmas to everyone! I hope everyone likes it. The characters' personalities may also be a bit weird, and I'm sorry for that. It is also YAOI! I repeat, YAOI! But nothing graphic. If you have problems dealing with that, I suggest you leave.  
  
Author's Notes after revision: After a very long time, I've decided to edit this a bit. I probably should have done it right after I wrote this, but all well. Only very slightly edited for grammar, spelling, and sentence phrasing.  
  
The People in this story:  
  
Ebenezer Scrooge: Hiei  
  
Jacob Marley(Scrooge's long dead partner): Kuwabara  
  
Bob Cratchit(Scrooge's Clerk): Yuusuke  
  
Bob Cratchit's Wife: Keiko  
  
Fred (in the real story, Scrooge's nephew, but I'm changing it to "wanna be lover"): Kurama  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past: Genkai  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present: Botan  
  
Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come: Mukuro  
  
Tiny Tim: Rinku  
  
One Christmas Eve, a long time ago, it was snowing very hard somewhere in Ningenkai. People were heading home, bearing Christmas presents, thinking about all the joy and goodwill that comes with Christmas. All but one person, dressed in darkest black even on a holiday as cheerful as this. This was Hiei, of course, and he was heading back to his office after a fight against an inferior youkai after his head. As he passed a group of people caroling in the streets, asking people to donate a few dollars for the poor, he sneered and moved on.  
  
As Hiei was on his way back, the clerk Yuusuke was busy copying letters. As Hiei was too much of a cheapskate to turn up the heat, it was very cold in the room and Yuusuke's teeth were chattering. Yuusuke thought, "Dammit, it's too cold to work, I'm going to turn up the heating, I just hope Hiei wouldn't notice. Imagine, me working on Christmas Eve while everybody else is having fun!" But as he was too busy grumbling, he did not see Hiei coming up behind him. Suddenly, Hiei materialized into the room behind Yuusuke and gave him a hard knock on the head. "Baka, are you trying to ruin me? That cost a lot, you know!" "But, it's too cold to work." replied Yuusuke. "That's your problem." Hiei smirked, "I'm not cold. Now get back to work!"  
  
Hiei went to his desk and started checking the bankbooks one by one to see how much he has earned this last week. Suddenly, the door banged open and a very cheerful youko-in-human form leaped through and landed right in front of Hiei. Before, Hiei could even blink the figure had jumped onto his lap and started pawing at Hiei's clothes. "Merry Christmas, koibito." Kurama purred, snuggling down deep on Hiei's lap. "Get off me, baka kitsune! I'm not in the mood!" Hiei snapped, pushing Kurama off him. "You're never in the mood." Kurama pouted. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you want to come over to my house for Christmas dinner." "No. Christmas is for fools who have nothing better to do. I'm busy." Hiei replied. "You're always busy. Can't you even take one day off? In any case I brought you something to lighten up this drabby place." Kurama took a wreath of holly decorated with roses and placed it around Hiei's neck. "I have to go. Ja ne!" And with that Kurama left, giving Yuusuke a look of pity to have to work on Christmas Eve. Hiei snorted, and burned the wreath with a puff of black fire from his hand. "Stupid fox." he thought to himself.  
  
Yuusuke, seeing that it was almost 7 o'clock, started to pack up to go home. "Not so fast, Yuusuke. It isn't 7 yet. And I suppose you want to take tomorrow off too." "Yes, Hiei, it's CHRISTMAS tomorrow. I want to spend the day with Keiko and the kids." "Hn, but you had better come early the next day and you better have my laundry ready by then!" "All right, all right, I'm getting to it!" With that, Yuusuke ran out the door, eager for his freedom, grabbing the bag of laundry on his way, with a muttered curse under his breathe for his employer as he made his exit. "Hn, moron." Hiei said. He locked everything up carefully, and set off the alarms and wards that surrounded the place. As he went home, he felt a chill on his neck. "Hn, probably nothing." He went up to his door, and as he was opening it, he took a closer look at the doorknocker. "Hn, it didn't look like that fool Kuwabara before." The face on the door called out softly, "Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!" Hiei frowned, and was just about to blast the door with the Kohoryuha when he remember the door would go with it and he didn't want to pay for a new door. So he just yanked the door open, and went on inside, ran (blurred) up the stairs, and locked his bedroom door, adding on a few wards.  
  
As he was going up, he thought he could hear the sound of chains clicking and looking back, he saw the shape of his old partner Kuwabara behind him. "There, no ghost can get through that!" Hiei said. Just of extra protection though, he kept his sword out. Clank, clank, clank, the sound was getting closer.  
  
Hiei sat down on the windowsill of his bedroom and looked out. The ghost followed him in, going through the wards, and tripped over the various boxes and chests that filled with room besides the bed. "Hiei, you bastard, don't you even recognize your old partner the great Kuwabara Kazuma?" the ghost asked. Suddenly, the ghost tripped over an overturned stool and the clanking of chains was heard over the curses that spewed out of Kuwabara's mouth. "Hn. What do you want, coming back here? I thought you should be in hell by now." Hiei said. "I was, but Koenma-sama let me come back to warn you. He said if I do and you change your ways, I could go on the paradise." "Hn, typical of you." Hiei replied. "Do you know why I have all these chains around me? They're chains to bind me to that chest, in which all the evil things I ever did are contained. I have come to warn you; you little shrimp, so you better listen up. If you don't change your ways, you'll be doomed, like me! Tonight three spirits will visit you. Don't even think about sending them away. Listen to them and they can save you." There was a sudden puff of smoke, and the ghost was gone. "Hn, like I'm going to believe you." Hiei sneered and went to bed.  
  
Before he had been asleep for more than a few minutes, Hiei was awakened roughly be a pair of strong arms shaking him. "Wake up, boy! Your soul is at risk and you're sleeping? Wake up!" Hiei woke up and said rudely, "What do you want, woman?" "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," Genkai said, "and I'm here to save you. Now hang on," Hiei snorted and refused to budge. Genkai signed and hauled him up by force and towed him through the open window. "Let go of me, you old witch!" Hiei snapped, to which Genkai replied, "Not until you've seen what I'm supposed to show you." They stopped at a house and saw Hiei talking animatedly with his sister. "That's Yukina, who's that she's talking with?" Hiei frowned. "It's you boy! Remember how happy you were?" "But what happened afterwards?" "Don't you remember what you did boy?" Genkai said. Hiei remembered. He had forbid Yukina from marrying Kuwabara his old partner because he was too poor and he didn't like him. "No, I only wanted to keep her happy." "You left her with nothing!" accused the ghost. "Now go home and think about what you've done!" And all of a sudden he found himself back in his own bed. "This couldn't have happened." Hiei thought. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." But he still thought of Yukina and what he's done.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. "Konnichiwa, Hiei-san! I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!" Botan giggled, floating on her oar. "I'm supposed to show you some stuff around town that's supposed to help change you. At least, I think it's supposed to help. Now hang on tight on my oar and let's go!" She flew at break neck speed until they stopped at a tiny, run-down house. "Now look!" she said, peering though the tiny window. "Hn, miserable place, who lives here?" Hiei asked. "Look closer, and tell me who you see." the reply was. "Oh, it's that lazy bones Yuusuke." "Even if he's lazy, Hiei, nobody should have to live in a place like this! Look at the food his family has to eat for Christmas dinner!" As table watched, a small boy walked in dejected and sat down at the table. The boy brightened up at the sight of the goose. Then he complained. "It's so small!" Rinku cried, meanwhile, whirling his yo-yos around, smashing a lamp by accident. Yuusuke winced, while Keiko smacked the boy on the head. "Waaaaaaah" Botan cried. "What's wrong with you, woman?" Hiei asked. "Look." replied Botan. Hiei looked through the window again and saw Yuusuke and Keiko dressed this time in mourning clothes, though their expressions were anything but. They were in fact thinking of the fact that now there's one mouth less to feed, and they can soon get new furniture to replace those that has been destroyed by Rinku while he was playing with his yo-yo. Hiei then heard some church bells ringing and he knew that the boy was dead.  
  
When Hiei moved away from the window, he saw that the spirit had disappeared. "Hn, good riddance to bad rubbish." Hiei said and decided to head home to bed when a mist came out of the ground and surrounded him. "Hey, what's this crap?" Hiei snarled and tried to burn some of it by using his dark fire. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by tombstones. "Where the hell am I and what am I doing here?" Hiei snarled. "Show yourself!" A horrible specter rose up before him and threw off her hood. It was an orange haired woman with half of her face scarred. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. What are do you seek here, Koorime?" "I'm looking for that brat with the yo-yo. The least I could do is pay my respects formaking Yuusuke's life hell." Hiei replied grudgingly. "The kid's over there." Mukuro replied,and pointed to a tombstone.  
  
Hiei looked and saw Yuusuke place Rinku's yo-yo at the tombstone and left. Hiei then turned away and saw a grave in front of him. "Who's this grave for?" Hiei asked. "It's yours, Koorime." laughed the spirit, and with one big shove, she shoved Hiei into the grave. As Hiei fell, he cried out "All right, all right, I'll change. I won't swindle anymore people."  
  
Suddenly, he heard another bell ringing and Hiei opened his eyes to see that he was still in his bed. "Hn, just a bad dream." Hiei said. He looked out of the dusty window and saw that it was still Christmas morning. Hiei blurred down to the street from his bedroom the usual way. But as he passed some carol singers he left some money in their offering box.  
  
Kurama was walking casually down the street when Hiei ran into him. "Merry Christmas, koibito." Kurama said as he got up. "Hn, Merry Christmas to you too, I guess. And I've decided to come over to your house for dinner. And be sure to have lots of 'sweet snow', okay?" Hiei replied. "I've got plenty in the fridge." Kurama said coyly. "How about staying for the night as well?" asked Kurama, a sly, seductive look in his eyes. "Hn...I'll think about it." Hiei replied and flitted off to the rooftops.  
  
Hiei went to Yuusuke's house and dropped off presents and enough money for them to go out for a fine dinner that night. In the end, Hiei finally succumbed to Kurama advances and became his lover, and Yuusuke became his partner in stealing money from old ladies.  
  
The End  
  
2nd Author's Notes: I know the ending sucked, but I hope you at least semi- enjoyed it. Comment and critique, please?  
  
2nd Author's notes (after edit): Yes, this was a complete piece of trash.my only excuse was that I was young and stupid. 


End file.
